


All's well to ends well to end up with you

by Donteatthefootcream



Series: My Heart Beats for You [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Ecco, Bisexual Edward Nygma, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Everybody Ships It, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Gay Jeremiah Valeska, Gay Oswald Cobblepot, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied Batjokes - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, Lesbian Ivy Pepper, M/M, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Natural wedding jitters, Oswald loves wine, Past Internalized Homophobia, Post-Coital Cuddling, Softness, Sort of song fic, They all pretty much cry at some point lmao, Vows, Weddings, and clothes, hand holding, true love y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donteatthefootcream/pseuds/Donteatthefootcream
Summary: They decide to finally make it happen; a promise to forever.Part of a series, but can be a stand alone.





	1. Forever and Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Oswald's birthday and he knows exactly what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait with their engagement, but then I nearly cried while listening to "Lover" by Taylor Swift, which inspired me to write this so here we are. No regrets.

They don't talk about their agreement afterwards, which is fine for Ed. Less stress for his summer break and no opportunity to stupidly back out. They're still just simply partners. A sentiment that is technically correct, they are partners in life, friendship, and love, but ever since the agreement that yes, marriage is okay, Ed finds that it isn't enough anymore. He never thought he'd  _ need  _ to get married, but he's never been this in love before. So devoted to one person that he can't express it enough. So enraptured that he'd do absolutely anything to see his love smile. Although it makes him a sap sometimes, he'd rather be this happy then as depressed as he was before Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot. 

Ed woke up early this morning, carefully and quietly untangling himself from Oswald's arms. He would have loved to stay in his embrace, but today is an important day. Oswald is twenty-two. July 26th, a day Ed thinks should become a national holiday. He's  _ that  _ whipped. Lee is already in the kitchen when Ed appears to make a mess of the place, dressed and drinking coffee before her internship at the hospital. She smiles at him because of their friendship or because she finds his dedication cute. He doesn't know for sure. 

"Honestly, I forget that he's older than us," Lee admits. 

He searches the cupboards, looking for the pancake supplies. "He was super ill as a child. Had to stay home," Ed explains blandly. 

She laughs. "I can see that. He is frail, isn't he?" 

Ed smiles as if he's in on a secret. He certainly does look weak, but he knows for a fact that's  _ not  _ true. Besides, Lee knows Oswald is fierce. His anger is passionate and heated. He loves it when he comes home from work like that. 

Lee comes up to Ed's side, placing her mug in the sink. She presses a kiss to his cheek, squeezing his shoulder affectionately. "You two have always been cute."

He doesn't know exactly how to reply. "Thank you?"

"He loves you a lot, Ed. I'm sure you already knew that, you're smart, and you're people reading has greatly improved since high school." She sighs, "Just promise me you won't overthink him, okay?  _ He loves you so much.  _ Millions of people wish for the love you two share."

"Okay?" Her subject matter is throwing him off. Of course he knows this, why does it matter? 

She suddenly changes attitudes, charming smile on her face and posture confident. "Okay, I love you, Ed." She kisses his cheek again, "Wish me luck today!"

"Like you need luck!" He watches her leave the apartment.

Making pancakes is rather tedious. He doesn't mind making homemade, they taste better that way, but he's trying to make them outstanding. He's currently plopping blueberries into the batter to form the number "22". He's surprised he hasn't burned any yet. It's already nine in the morning and he still hasn't made the eggs, bacon, or home fries. He shouldn't be worried though, he always stresses himself out enough to get everything done on time. 

Once he's finished, he's sweaty, his apron is covered in the mess he's created, and he's running his hands through his curling hair. He has everything finished. He hopes ten big pancakes for the two of them will suffice. He never knows with Oswald. 

"Don't you look like a dream."

Ed grins. The only grin Oswald can cause. This form of contentment is different than any other. He doesn't exactly know how to describe it, but he can feel its contrast to every other. 

"Happy birthday, Ozzie," Ed wishes. 

Oswald places a hand on his cheek, his thumb brushing over his cheekbone. He kisses him, slowly and sweetly. Not intense, just lovingly as if they have all the time in the world. Ed wants to care that his face is sweaty from the stove's heat, but his logic tells him that Oswald has seen him sweatier than this, so he doesn't bring himself to stop Oswald. 

Ed eventually gets Oswald to pull away to show him to the food. The small table is cluttered with the birthday breakfast. He had to work very hard for everything to fit. Oswald has a laughing fit at the pancakes, teasing him for being such a dork. Ed doesn't mind, he likes seeing Oswald happy. 

"I don't know about you, but I'm feeling twenty-two," Oswald says playfully. 

Ed laughs, shaking his head. "Thanks for that."

Oswald fills his plate. He's constantly accusing Ed of trying to fatten him up and how he'll be his health downfall, but Ed doesn't mind. Knowing that Oswald is eating makes him feel like he's taking care of him. Who cares if it adds a few pounds? Ed doesn't. 

"Aren't you going to have some?" Oswald asks, forkful of egg close to his mouth. 

Ed nods, beginning to serve himself. "I wanted to make sure you had everything you wanted, that's all."

He huffs in disbelief. "Do you have any plans for today?"

"Well, we have to visit your mother, obviously. She'll hate me if I keep you all to myself. Other than that, no, not really. I thought it would be appropriate for you to choose what we do. It is  _ your  _ day."

"Let's visit mother this afternoon. I'd rather have the night with you." He leans on his hand, staring at Ed. "I was thinking we could go out? Go to my club, drink a few drinks, get a  _ hotel _ ."

Ed flushes. It's going to be one of  _ those _ evenings. "Okay."

Quickly, Oswald loses his charm. "We can just cuddle if you want, Ed. I'm not asking for you to be-"

Somehow, he flushes even harder. "No, no, I'm open to anything you want.  _ Anything _ ."

"Don't just say that because it's my birthday and you love me." He looks away. "Tonight has to be special, love. For you, not me."

Ed leans across the table, kissing Oswald firmly on the mouth. "We'll see how I am after a few drinks, hmm?"

Oswald holds his face, keeping him against his lips. "You're hotter than you should be."

He smirks, kissing him once again. Breakfast could wait just this once. 

He's practically jumping with glee at Ms. Kapelput's house, but that's nothing new. They had tea, Ms. Kapelput showed Ed Oswald's childhood photos like every year just to humiliate him, and they sang happy birthday. She makes the best cakes. Ed's eating his side of ice cream and listening to his mother fawn over Oswald to the thin air when he feels Oswald's hand on his knee. 

"You alright?" Oswald asks him quietly. 

Ed nods with the spoon in his mouth.  _ Dork.  _ "Yes. Why?"

"Your legs are shaking the entire apartment, love." He glances at his mother. She usually isn't in earshot to hear the pet names. 

"Oh. Sorry."

"You're fine." Oswald pecks his cheek. "Mother, can I speak with you? In private." 

Ed gives him a weird look, only to receive a pat on his head and another peck on his cheek. Oswald is hoping that'll be enough for Ed to keep his cool. 

His mother agrees happily, whatever keeps her son happy is fine with her. He takes her by the hand, leading her into the kitchen. There isn't much separating the table from the kitchen, but he'll take what he can get without having to use his old bedroom for privacy. He's trusting Ed to not his curiosity get the better of him, he has a very dangerous one. Fortunately for his darling Ed, he'll figure out tonight. 

"Mother, I have something to tell you, and I  _ need  _ you to not loudly freak out about it," Oswald begins. He pauses, keeping an ear out for Ed, "I'm proposing tonight. I know we're young and he hasn't even finished college yet, but I love him and can't imagine a future without him. He's the world to me, and most likely the best thing that has  _ ever  _ happened to me. I would give up everything to keep him-"

She cups his face, shushing him. "No, no, Osvald. Life only gives you one true love, vhen you find it, run to it."

He nearly cries. "I had a feeling you would understand."

She pulls him into a hug, an act of affection he quickly molds into. Before Ed, these were the only hugs he's ever received. They're different from Ed's. Ed's feel as if he's holding on to him forever, trying to express the love he has for him until he has to let go. His mother's are more of a comfort, letting him know she supports and cares for him. To have her hug now, holding him to let him know that she's happy for him is all he could ever ask for. 

"Ed and I should get going," Oswald tells her, "We've got plans."

She understands. She always does. "You take care of Edvard. He's very sweet."

Yes, his Edward is very sweet. The most precious thing in the entire world to him. A treasure that he'd give anything up for to keep it safe and untouched by others that might misuse it. The world doesn't deserve Edward Nygma, and Oswald thinks he doesn't truly deserve him either, but Ed thinks otherwise. 

Fish Mooney's club is classy and dignified. You walk in and you don't think to yourself "Can't wait to get wasted". Instead, you think, "I can't wait to get respectfully drunk". There's a difference. When you get drunk here you feel as if you spent your money well, not over some cheap booze that's going to kill your body. It's quite nice.

Ed has met Ms. Mooney once before. He visited Oswald after a night class, ordered a drink from him and flirted with him long enough for the owner to get curious. He doesn't really understand why anyone would find it strange to flirt with Oswald for twenty minutes, but that might be an Ed thing. Fish Mooney is talented. She's a woman of color who's managed to be one of the most powerful figures in this city. He respects her, no matter what she's possibly done to gain her title. And, she treats Oswald fairly well. He automatically likes people who treat his partner well. 

"Hiya, Oswald," The nicely dressed bartender greets him. He's cheery, polite, and maybe a little too friendly. "Red wine, I'm assuming?"

"Of course!" Oswald playfully responds. "What do you want, love?"

"One grasshopper, please," Ed tells the man. 

Oswald releases a noise of disgust. "That drink is atrocious."

"Well, you're not the one drinking it, are you?" 

He rolls his eyes, rubbing at a smudge on the glossy counter. Out of habit, Ed supposes. He awkwardly stands there as Oswald and this bartender, that he's picked up the name of Oliver, have a casual conversation. He never is introduced so all Ed can guess is that Oliver already knows who he is, it sort of makes him feel special. Oswald and him are friendly and it's very clear that the two do talk frequently. He wouldn't call them friends though. He's probably just being paranoid. 

"Here you go," Oswald hands Ed his drink, and then leads him to a table with a hand on the small of his back. 

"I'm highly suspicious that everyone who sees you wants you," Ed partially jokes. 

He earns another eye roll for that. "Ed, you're seriously the  _ only _ person who finds me attractive."

"Don't say that. You're extraordinarily attractive."

Oswald places his glass of wine on the table for two. He looks up at Ed, looking at him as if he's incredibly weird. "I fucking adore you. You know that?"

He somehow stutters. "Y-yes."

Ed allows Oswald to wrap his arms around his neck, putting his chin nicely on his shoulder. This has been a very strange birthday. He's used to Oswald being affectionate, telling him he loves him. He can't remember a day where he hasn't told him he loves him at least once, but today they all feel unfamiliar. Like there's something coming. 

They sit with each other, the dim light glowing peacefully between them. Oswald looks so radiant, laughing and smiling the entire time. Ed isn't doing anything remarkable tonight, it's his existence he guesses. He rambles off facts, on the lights, furniture, drinks, or whatever comes to mind. Oswald doesn't grasp how Ed can be so successful in college and know such random information at the same time, but he loves it nonetheless. 

"So basically, I should hate Thomas Edison?"

"Oh yes. He's a complete jackass," Ed responds. Oswald laughs. 

Ed holds his empty glass as if he's inspecting it. "Should we have another drink?"

"We've both already had two drinks. I'd prefer if we were not drunk tonight."

"Agreed. I don't really like being drunk anyway. It's very uncomfortable to say the least."

Ed freezes when he looks over Oswald's shoulder, to see a woman walking over to them in a beautiful animal print.  _ Fish Mooney.  _ He's still not accustomed to her yet. She could have him dead with a snap of her fingers. It's not easy to be calm around her. 

"Oswald," She drawls, leaning up against his chair, "Happy birthday, dear."

"Thank you, Miss Mooney," Oswald thanks so easily, "I've had a pleasant one." He throws a quick look at Ed. 

"I'm sure you would with this one." She goes up to Ed, holding his chin with a solid grip. He stays still. "Are you treating my dear Oswald well, Edward?"

"How else would I treat him? I love him," Ed answers steadily. He's pretty proud of himself. 

She smiles, yet it's dangerous. He begins to understand why so many people are drawn to her, including Oswald. "You've got potential, don't you? Scrawny thing like you has some punch." She drops his face. "Do you agree, Oswald?"

"He can certainly be bold and confident when he wants to be," Oswald responds. 

"He's a good pick, Oswald." She offers her hand to him, receiving a kiss upon it, "Good luck."

Miss Mooney leaves them be, visiting another table with a lone man who looks like he's got some deal for her. Oswald watches for a moment, his expression full of admiration and want. A want for what she has.  _ Power.  _

Perhaps Ed was right about his Napoleon complex years ago. 

The two leave, Oswald telling Ed not to worry about the bill. Something about how Fish Mooney wanted to treat him tonight. Ed doesn't ask further. They end up checking into a hotel a few blocks away. Ed notices that Oswald is becoming more jittery and distance, a clear sign of stress. He's surprised Oswald hasn't snapped at him by accident. He's a more aggravated stressed than a fidgety one. 

Ed's shirtless beneath him, satisfied with the pressure of Oswald's hands on his chest and lips open on his. His hands are in Oswald's black hair, pulling softly on the ends. The hotel bed is nice, cushy and completely qualified for the acts of pleasure the two are going to conduct. Acts Oswald's mother would  _ never  _ want to know about. They both have their dirty preferences. 

"Wait, Ed," Oswald breathes, stopping their kissing. He sits back, putting space between the two of them, "I want to do something before we continue. I don't want to make this whole thing seem insincere like the last time."

"Last time?" Ed questions, eyebrows scrunched together. He's very confused. 

And then it all hits him. Lee's little thing this morning with how he shouldn't overthink Oswald's acts of love. Oswald telling him that tonight has to be special for him. Oswald's more than usual looks of love directed towards him. His frequent declarations of love and adoration throughout the day. Him disappearing into the kitchen with his mother. Fish Mooney wishing him luck. 

_ He's going to propose.  _

"Oswald-" His voice cracks, cutting him off. He isn't even sure what he was going to say anyway. 

"I'm not going to get on the floor and kneel on this miserably hard floor, love," Oswald tells him. 

"I-I wouldn't want you to." 

He reaches into his back pocket, revealing a black velvet box. Ed can already feel tears building up in the back of his eyes. This is unreal. 

"Edward Nygma, I met you when I was eighteen. Our first, I guess, interaction was you leaving me a threat in my locker. When I saw that note, you watching me  _ ever so  _ discreetly, I was immediately taken. It broke my heart to see you avoiding me, so obviously harmed by my very existence. I didn't have the childhood you had, I never regretted or tried to suppress my homosexual desires, I didn't get you at first. I'm so glad I was given the chance to know and understand you." He takes a breath, trying to keep his emotions under control, "It was hard not to fall in love with you. You've become my whole world, you come into a room and I feel as if the whole space has brightened up. You're always there for me, and I don't  _ ever  _ want to lose you. You're the love of my life." He chuckles, smiling at Ed, "So, what I'm trying to say is, will you marry me, Edward Nygma?"

He full on starts sobbing, causing Oswald to begin crying. He manages to do it beautifully though. "Why would you propose to me on your own birthday?" He's barely comprehensible. 

"Because you're a gift."

He keeps sobbing. "I'll go wherever you go, Oswald. I want to be this close forever."

"Is that a yes?"

Ed nods furiously, "Yes, Oswald." 

Oswald kisses his tears away before opening the box. It's a simple band of silver with little green gems. "It's not much, I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's fine. As long as we're together, it doesn't matter what the ring looks like." 

"I love you so much." He slides the ring onto his ring finger. It fits perfectly, "I can't even begin to explain how much you mean to me. No words could express it correctly. You make my life so much better, Edward."

Ed holds him close, littering Oswald's neck with kisses. Oswald unbuttons his first three top buttons, giving Ed more skin to work with. He spreads his fingers in Ed's hair, encouraging Ed to keep kissing him. Ed finishes removing Oswald's shirt from his shoulders, climbing into Oswald's lap. His lips return to Oswald's, giving him access to the inside of his mouth. 

Oswald's hand go towards Ed's belt, "Is this okay?"

" _ Yes _ ," Ed whispers, " _ Always _ ."

He makes quick work with undressing Ed after that. 

Ed massages his wrists, rubbing at the reddening skin with his head resting on Oswald's chest. His heart rate slows by Oswald's light kisses on top of his head, hands skimming over his side. He's so happy and calm, he could cry. He thinks he could, his throat tightening, but he doesn't want to worry Oswald. He should just keep quiet, it'll probably help reduce his chances of crying again this evening. 

"Are your wrists okay?" Oswald inquires. 

"Yes, they're okay. Sore is all," Ed replies shakily, "I liked it, don't worry. The pain makes  _ it _ better."

Oswald happens to agree. The scratches on his back are prized results. "I happen to agree."

"I can't believe this is happening. Us. Getting married."

He scoffs. Yeah, it does seem rather surreal. "Yeah, I never expected anyone to fall in love with me."

Here he is crying again. He can't really explain why. It could be that Oswald deserves so much love. How could someone not fall in love with him? "I never expected to be alive long enough for someone to marry me."

Oswald's grip tightens on him and his breath hitches. "Don't say shit like that, Edward."

He keeps crying. "Okay."

There's silence until Oswald says, "I've loved you for four summers, but I don't think that's enough, I want them all. Forever, Ed."

At this point, his brain is hardly thinking things through, releasing phrases that no one in their right mind would say these days. "All's well it ends well to end up with you." 

Oswald's sniffling, which means he's crying now too. "You and your goddamn word play." 

Ed snuggles up to his chest, taking in Oswald's scent, taking in this whole night. They're going to be married. They're going to have forever. Something neither of them ever expected to have. 


	2. But oh how it feels so real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The biggest day of their lives takes place, surrounded by loved ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See that chapter title? Yes, I also love Elton John.

Ed and Lee walk up and down aisles full of suits of varying colors, but the majority is black. He can't afford to get a tailored suit, rather spending his saved up money for the food and refreshments. Oswald on the other hand is getting a tailored suit, something about how he  _ can't  _ settle for less, but he doesn't earn minimum wage like Ed. He can afford luxury items if he spends wisely. 

This is the fifth department store they've been to in search for suits since the proposal. Since they weren't doing much for the wedding, only six guests, it was rather easy to arrange the wedding sooner than later. Lee's parents are out of town that weekend and had given their permission. Ed and Lee split the food bill. Victor Zsasz who has a crazy amount of free time, was going to make their homemade rings for half price since he's "chummy" with Oswald and he would also be officiating their wedding simply because he loves weddings. None of this was stressful until Ed realized that he hadn't planned a suit. The wedding is a week away. 

"Well, what are you looking for?" Lee asks, inspecting a suit sleeve. 

It's a very good question. He's not sure if he wants to match Oswald, it would look very cute in their wedding photos, but at the same time he doesn't think Oswald would like them matching. Oswald likes to stand out when it comes to his fashion. The suit also has to be something Ed would enjoy wearing and not be just okay with. He has to  _ like  _ the suit or he'll never want to look at the photos. The suit has to really express  _ him.  _

"I can't glisten and glitter, obviously. This is my wedding day, not prom or some party. I have to be professional," Ed starts, "Perhaps a toned down green? A darker shade, nearly black? I don't know, we probably can't find like that anywhere. I could go with white, I think it would look nice against Oswald's preferred darker shades."

"Ed, you can't just settle. It's your wedding!"

She's right. "We could ask to see if there's any in green then."

"There we go!" She links their arms, going to look for a clerk. "You have to treat yourself!"

"I can't merely treat myself, Lee. I'm in college, I can't afford to  _ treat  _ myself."

"Live a little would you?"

"Do you want to be in debt, Lee? I sure don't."

She heaves a great sigh, not responding. The past week and a half haven't exactly been easy. Oswald comes practically floating through the apartment every day, big smile on his face, counting down the days, while Ed hasn't really done anything to prove interest. Now, he's stressed and very irritable. Lee  _ knows  _ it isn't him thinking of backing out, he's stressed. He's stressed about the costs, and the food preparations, and how he doesn't have a suit yet. 

"Hi, do you have any groom-like suits in dark green?" Lee asks the clerk with no greeting, "He's getting married in a week."

The clerk is older, clearly displeased by the non-existent greeting. He gives Ed a look over, "Aren't you a bit young to be getting married?"

Lee fakes a smile. "They're very much in love. True love. Trust me, I'm around them, I would know."

"Heart keeps its own time," Ed adds on, regretting it immediately. He really should keep his mouth shut. 

"Anyway, you're going to profiting from this purchase, and it's not your problem if they end up divorced so let's just keep moving," Lee continues. Ah, Ed truly does love her, "Now, he's very lanky, as you can see. Nice shoulders, though. He's more legs than arms... I think. We would have to ask his fiancé."

Ed holds a hand out, stopping her from searching for her phone. "Let's not."

The clerk quickly agrees with him. "Yes, let's not." He comes around the counter, keeping Ed arms width apart. "I think we do have some suits in shades of green. We'll see what I can do."

Lee, like the great friend she is, waits outside with the clerk whenever Ed is trying something on. Majority of the time, she's sending medical memes to Ecco through Instagram, but once and awhile the guy tries to engage in small talk. 

"You're not marrying him, right?" He asks. 

"Oh God no," Lee shoots down swiftly, chuckling, "Best friends. Besides, he's not my type. I like men with more of a build."

"He's quirky."

"Very quirky. Did he give you random facts on clothes or something?"

"Wedding traditions."

"Hmm... yeah, don't mind him. He's stressed and doesn't know how to act around strangers. You sort of get used to it."

"Whoever he's marrying better love the quirks then."

Lee smiles, a warm one. "His partner loves everything about him." She fully turns to face the older man. "Most high school sweethearts don't work out, but these two? They're going to make it. I think they were always meant to be together."

He chuckles, shaking his head. "You really believe that?" He's oh too blind. 

" _ Truly _ ."

Ed walks out of the dressing room, more quickly and more confident than the last few times. He gestures to his body, a large smile on his face and a nod of his head. "This one is brilliant." 

It's exactly what he was looking for. A dark green that looks black in incorrect lighting, the white shirt with black vest going well with it. The suit is tight in all the right places and roomy in the rest. The darker tones bring out his cheekbones. If he can style his hair the right way, he'll look even more handsome and fitting. He spins in the mirror, the smile never leaving his face. Yes, this will have to be the one. 

"You look fantastic, Ed," Lee compliments, beaming. 

"Do you think Oswald will like it?"

"Like it? He'll love it."

His smile, impossibly, grows. With another nod, he returns back to the changing room. Lee finally saw his excitement for the wedding because of a suit. Everything is falling into place. 

Neither of them have a bachelor party, it simply didn't seem necessary. They share the exact same friends so it basically would've been repetitive. Both of them wanted to be together the night before their wedding anyway. Lee chose to go out with their shared friends, something about wanting to leave them be and to spend time with their gang before their marriage. She didn't really have to do that, they didn't get up to something. 

The night began with Ed making dinner, walking Oswald through what their wedding menu would contain while doing so. It wasn't much, roasted chicken, roasted or mashed potatoes, salads, green beans, fruit salad, cute little cookies Ed found a recipe for, and of course the wedding cake that Oswald's mother insisted on making for them. Nothing exactly traditional, but when have they ever been really traditional? 

Other than the meal plans, they didn't really talk about the wedding. Oswald talked about work and Ed listened, like usual. He liked listening to Oswald's work stories, there always was one, because it was so different from the life Ed was pursuing. Ed's goal was to work with science and solve crimes, Oswald just wanted to be someone. Ed didn't really care how Oswald accomplished it either. Whatever made him happy. 

When Oswald talks it feels as if Ed's talking to the future.  _ Their future _ . 

Now, they're in bed, Oswald holding Ed as he lays his head on Oswald's chest. He likes being held, likes feeling cared for and loved. He never got to experience it as a kid. Never thought he would either. But here he is, the night before his wedding, held by the love of his life. There's silence, a comfortable silence. A silence that Ed doesn't feel the need to break due to his own running thoughts. Everything is going well for him. Ed never thought things would go  _ well  _ for him. 

"What are you thinking about?" Oswald asks quietly. 

Ed stays still for a moment, not exactly sure on how to express it fully. How do you tell the love of your life that for the longest time you thought you'd  _ never  _ have this? Have a happy ending. It's heartbreaking and sad. "You make me happy." 

Oswald holds him tighter, kissing the top of head. "You make me happy too, Ed."

He feels like crying. Life isn't fair, it's never been fair to him, so why should it be now? He's afraid this will all come falling apart, this happiness, this promise between the two. He's surprised that Lee has stayed for as long as she's had. "We're getting married tomorrow."

"Yes. Yes, we are."

"D-Do you think it'll change? Us, I mean. Marriage changes people, Oswald. There's no longer just an emotional promise, now there's a legal one. More pressure, more stress. Can we manage that-"

"Ed, stop."

"Stop?" He sits up, offended. "Stop worrying? Darling, fifty percent of marriages end in divorce. How could you  _ not  _ worry? What if this all falls apart? I don't want it to fall apart. You're the best thing that's happened to me and what if this only ends up ruining everything? We're young, Oswald. Getting married will make us grow up faster. Do we really want that? To throw away our college youth so soon?"

"Edward, you're getting the classic wedding anxiety. You need to calm down.  _ Please. _ "

He's crying now. He doesn't know when it started, the tears streaming down his face. "Have you seen the numbers, Oswald? You can't  _ calm down _ ."

"We can't base our future on numbers, love. Numbers are numbers. Why do we have to make decisions on statistics?"

"It's logical!"

"Love isn't logical, Ed."

There's silence once again. He wishes the silence was never broken. They wouldn't be having this conversation, he wouldn't be crying on his pre-wedding night. He should have seen this anxiety from a mile away. He shouldn't have given up his stance on marriage just because Pride happened. He should've waited, his original idea. 

Yet, Oswald's right. Love isn't logical. Love is a ruthless game unless you've played it good and right. They've played it right since the beginning. They fell in love, no matter how scary it was for Ed. It's felt right since the start. Why should marriage make it wrong? He doesn't know why marriages end in fifty percent of divorce. He can understand falling out of love with someone, or changing someone. The changing is scary to him, but he can't see marriage changing Oswald for the worst. He's seen the worst of Oswald, and Oswald is the one  _ dedicated  _ to this marriage. He can see Oswald as the devoted husband who just wants to make him happy. Would come home just with a phone call. The one who would drop  _ everything  _ to make him feel loved and happy. He can ever see Oswald as a loving father if that should ever arise. 

"Oswald, marriage changes people, but I can't bring myself to ever see you as a bad husband. Although my paranoia will want to, I can't. You being anything apart from loving, devoted, and the love of my life isn't realistic. So, you're right. I am simply being scared because of stress."

"You really freaked me out for a moment, Ed."

"I'm sorry."

Oswald reaches, placing a hand on Ed's arm. He knows all the ways to give Ed comfort. "You're alright. One of us was going to be this way." He manages to pull him back down into their initial position. "You're right that this will change us, Eddie, but know that nothing bad is ever going to happen, alright? We're going to make it. It's fate."

Ed smiles, pressing a kiss to Oswald's chest through his shirt. "Yes. Fate."

Lee has managed to beautifully get everything done. Nice little flower arch in the middle of the backyard. The six chairs nicely placed. Seems kind of pathetic to only have six people at your wedding, but hey, it's cheaper. Oswald's mother has been here since the morning, helping Ed get everything prepared and crying every so often. Ed doesn't know what to do when she starts so he usually just lets her hug him until she calms down. It seems to work. 

Victor Zsasz showed up before any other guest, apart from Lee. Ed doesn't know Victor that well, but he's officiating their wedding for free and he made their wedding rings for cheap so he can't hate the guy. Oswald likes the guy, it sounds like they're friends. This is the first time he's meeting him though. He expected something very different from what he actually got, but he ended up liking him. Yeah, he's weird and very bubbly and doesn't really seem to have a sense of boundaries in some occasions, but he can't judge, he's not perfect as well. 

"Do these work?" He asks Ed, showing him the rings. 

The rings are simple, but that's what they wanted. Oswald went with a dark purple, subtly glittery, like those random rocks you find at those gift shops of museums. Ed decided to do the same, just a dark green. He didn't want to match with Oswald when it came to their suits, but their rings nearly matching felt romantic to him. A sign that they're married to each other, not anyone else. Make them feel connected. 

"They're wonderful, Victor," Ed thanks, not sure how to thank him enough, "Thank you."

"Anything for Oswald, ya know?" Victor shrugs. 

"Yeah, I know perfectly."

He hands him the rings and walks away with a pat on his back. Ed doesn't know much about Victor. All he knows is that his job at Fish Mooney's is dealing with people who can or already have started trouble. Oswald is very vague about it. He's sure Victor murders people, but he doesn't really care. It's not his problem, and Victor is nice enough. 

"I think you ought to get dressed, Ed," Lee suggests, appearing behind him. 

"Oswald's been getting ready since he woke up," Ed replies, "Made sure he ate something. We don't want him fainting or anything."

"Only Oswald would be getting dressed and doing makeup for like five hours."

"Yes, but it wouldn't be normal if he wasn't." Ed sighs dreamily. They're really an hour away from marriage, huh? "He refuses to let me see him. I told him he wasn't wearing a dress so it shouldn't matter, but he said otherwise. I have been slipping him water."

"Yes, yes, you're a very good fiancé. Now may you please get changed? I can't have you working last minute at  _ your wedding _ !"

Ed hugs her, tightly. "You're the bestest friend someone could have, you know that, right?"

She hugs him back. "Of course I know."

They had decided early on not to do the whole walk down the aisle thing. Ed likes putting on a show, but he didn't like the idea of him dramatically walking down the aisle with all of his friends staring at him. It felt sort of stupid. Oswald didn't want to do it either with his walk so there was none of that. They just wanted to meet each other at the arch with smiley Victor Zsasz. 

Oswald looks regal. So regal that he could possibly be the ruler of this whole damned city. Hair styled so elegantly and if Ed isn't mistaken, touches of green streaks. He's only been up here for a few seconds and he already wants to cry. His suit, purple with good enough shine that it's appropriate. Stand out, but professional. Ed likes it, he hopes Oswald keeps the suit around. His makeup was obviously worked on for a very long time, maybe as long as his hair. A nice brush of highlights on his cheeks. Mascara done impossibly well. Ed's hoping Oswald went with the waterproof one, he  _ knows  _ Oswald will not get through this whole ceremony without sobbing. 

Compared to Oswald, Ed doesn't look like much. His suit is toned down. His hair is styled back. He knows his hair is new, makes him look more serious and grown up. His usual curls held back by the gel. He's sure Oswald think he looks beautiful, he always does. 

Oswald smiles at him through Victor's opening statements, which are just simple and slightly amusing. Not like this is some religious ceremony or anything. Ed doesn't want religion binding them together for life. It felt inappropriate. Everything is fine until the vows come up. He's not used to being in front of people, speaking his absolute and unconditional love for Oswald. He barely even talks about how much he loves Oswald in general. Oswald knows he's the happiest thing in his world and he knows Ed sees them as true loves, but a whole speech on how  _ in love  _ he is? No. He's not good with emotions or correctly expressing them. Emotions is territory he's barely charted, let alone understand. 

"I'm not good at expressing emotions. I'm a paranoid, anxiety filled human being who didn't understand the meaning of love until I was going on eighteen years old. Apart from the age of fourteen, the age where I met Lee, I didn't know a clue about what  _ positive  _ emotions were or how they were acted on. I only knew hate, pain, disappointment, and sadness. But then you came along, Oswald. At first, you were stress and then it was love and admiration. Ever since, my life has improved for the better. I've made friends, I've learned to accept myself for whole I truly am, and learned how to comfortably get out of my comfort zone," Ed starts, trying to keep looking at Oswald. The man who's biting his lip in an effort to not cry, "Oswald, you're my rock, my best friend, the love of my life, and soon to be husband. Before you, before us falling in love, I never thought I'd end up with someone. I thought I'd be alone forever, unloved, but you make me feel so loved. So wanted and cared for. You light up a room when you walk in, you're the brightest star in my universe. A universe that circles you like the planets circle the Sun. You're brilliant and loving and everything I've ever wanted. With that being said, Oswald, I promise to love and care for you until death does us part. Whatever you need, I will give you. Oswald, there will never be a day where you don't feel loved because my love for you is infinite."

Oswald is crying now and Ed is sure he's crying himself. Victor is smiling as if this is his own wedding. Oswald's mother is trying to quietly sob in the seats with Lee consoling her. Yes, he must've done something right. He was afraid he wouldn't. Afraid he'd stumble over his own words, or not express how much Oswald means to him. Even with the crying, he knows he hasn't done his love justice, but he probably won't ever be able to put his love in words. 

"Edward Nygma, you were my first  _ real  _ friend. The first person, apart from my mother, to put me first and care for me. It was hard not to fall head over heels in love with you, so I chose to let it happen. I haven't been through the same struggles you have, love, but I'm glad that I was the one that helped you overcome them. We've been through so much together, hard times and good times. Your father, my leg, high school, adjusting to adulthood, but we have Pride, the vacations, our friends, and every special moment we shared too," Oswald opens, attempting to keep his composure, "At the moment, we're young adults who are barely making it by in our two bedroom apartment, but I promise you that this will not be forever. We're going to be happy, and it's because we're a team. I can't promise everything to be perfect, nothing is, but I can promise that you'll never want for anything, Edward because all I want to see forever is your smile."

The rest of it is a blur, figuratively and literally, Ed really can't see much with the tears in his eyes. He vaguely remembers the exchange of rings, his hands shaking through the entirety of it. He remembers Oswald's laugh as clear as day though. 

"...I now pronounce you husband and husband," Victor says with a big smile. Yes, Ed thinks Victor can stay. 

He goes into a daze after Victor's statement. It was surreal, the whole ceremony, but now, they're married. They're husbands. Oswald is his husband. He has a husband. It's all overwhelming, but he can  _ not  _ have a breakdown during his wedding. He refuses. 

Surprisingly, Ed calms down when Oswald's arms are suddenly around his neck and kissing him. Passionate to his exhibit his love, but not enough for it to be inappropriate. The kiss is over before Ed can truly process it, but it's okay because Oswald is smiling at him so brightly he can't complain about anything. He returns Oswald's smile, he has to, and earns a quick kiss to his lips for it. 

Oswald and Ed mutually agreed there would be no slow dance between them, a decision that shook all of their friends to the core. They could understand the whole ceremony being nontraditional, but the first dance being removed? No, they didn't like that at all. There are simply things Ed would like to keep to himself, and Oswald didn't want to ruin the entire thing with his leg. Although he said this, his mother ended up making him dance with her at some point. Ed chose not to make a big deal out of the whole thing, not wanting to upset Oswald. 

Ed wouldn't even call the reception the reception, it's far too small. To him it's more like a nice dinner between friends and Oswald's mom. There is no best man or woman, Lee would've held the title if they did it, because there wasn't a crowd. Tonight, it's more of their guests sharing stories around the table, and Ed thinks he prefers it over some stressful and humiliating speeches. 

Lee takes a sip of her drink, a sly smile on her face. "So, Ivy and Ecco, when are you guys going to get married?"

Ivy becomes flustered, glaring at Lee. Jeremiah is hiding his smile behind his drink, knowing this would be a question to upset the redhead. Oswald laughs, Ed feeling it against his side. Ecco responds, "I was thinking more of getting hitched in Vegas? Could be at any time, ya know?"

"We wouldn't be invited then?"

"Nope." She pops the p, as usual. 

"How does Ivy feel about this?" Oswald asks, sharing the exact same grin as Lee. Ed is surprised he's Lee's best friend, Oswald seems much more capable of the position. 

"This is the first time I've heard of it," Ivy replies, sending a dirty look to her girlfriend, "But, I suppose, I wouldn't be against it. Not sure where we'll be getting the funds for a trip out to Vegas though."

Ecco waves a hand. "Don't worry about it!"

Ivy's face goes through concern to acceptance rather quickly. This mustn't be the first time Ecco has said something cryptic. Ed is extremely curious and plans to ask at a later date. Whenever he wants to go do something wild, he knows Ecco is the person to go to. She's constantly doing something. 

"How's Mr. Bruce Wayne?" Ed questions Jeremiah, genuinely eager to know. 

Ecco cackles, receiving a flick to the face from Ivy. Jeremiah blushes, putting down his glass. "He's fine."

"Fine?" Fine is never good. 

"Long story short: He kissed me because him and his girlfriend are going through something, but it was nothing. He told me so. They're good now."

"How the hell could you cackle at that, Ecco?!" Lee demands, offended. The girl laughs again. "Ignore Ecco. I'm sorry, Jeremiah. That really sucks."

"I could get someone to beat him up," Victor offers, winking. 

Jeremiah groans. "That sounds like something my brother would say."

"Violence is  _ not  _ the answer," Lee reminds the group. Ecco pouts. 

"Well, since he kissed you it shows some interest," Oswald offers. He can't believe he's giving Jeremiah Valeska relationship advice in front of his mother. 

"Yes, but now things are never going to be the same," Ed tells him. 

"True." He shrugs. "Jeremiah, you got a kiss. I would call that a win and move on?"

"Oswald, shut up!" Lee shouts at him, reaching over to hit him, "Jeremiah, I think you should talk to him about it. That's the only way to get some sort of closure on the event."

He frowns. "Yeah, you're right. I'm giving him space right now. Awkward times."

Ecco snorts. "Very awkward times."

"I have  _ awful  _ friends."

The table laughs. Ed is beaming, this is exactly how he wanted this night to go. Laughter and Oswald by his side, smiling at him as if he's the entire world. He couldn't be happier. 

The night is almost over when Lee manages to catch him alone. He's in the kitchen, cleaning up because well, he's Edward Nygma. Oswald is outside with his mother and the rest of their friends, laughing and drinking wine because he loves wine. Wine is the  _ other  _ love of his life. 

"Why are you cleaning?" Lee asks him, dumbfounded. 

"It's the least I could do," Ed answers as if you're  _ supposed _ to clean on your wedding night, "I'm almost done."

"C-Can you stop for a moment?"

"Sure, Lee." With a huff of disappointment, he turns off the water and dries his hands, turning to face her. 

Lee looks as if she's about to cry.  _ Oh no.  _ "Things are going to be different now, Ed. Not for the worst or anything, but... you guys are eventually going to move out. Within a few months, you'll figure out that you guys don't have enough room for a third person in your marriage. And, that's  _ okay _ , I've accepted that. I'm surprised you didn't move out years ago, actually." She releases a dry laugh, "I just want you to promise me that you'll still be my best friend. We're not going to be side by side anymore, you're going to be more busy and so am I."

"Lee, we're  _ always  _ going to be best friends." He says it confidently because he's right. They were together all through high school and three years of college. He doesn't see another big change splitting them up. 

"You say that, yet you don't know, Ed-"

"You're sounding  _ exactly  _ like me last night." He smiles at her, trying to provide comfort, "Yes, marriage changes things, people, but now I can only see this helping Oswald and I grow as people. Even though we're going to become more mature and responsible, you're already there at that point in life. We'll be more equal now, you won't have to take care of me anymore."

"I was never taking care of you-”

"Yes, you were. Let’s be honest." 

A pause. "You're right, but know that I haven't really been taking care of you for awhile."

He nods. "We're both adults, Lee. We're not kids anymore. I'm not some fragile kid who can't take loud places, I've been able to get through challenges like that. Thanks to you and Oswald. From this night onward, we'll be able to achieve things  _ together _ . You understand that, right?"

"Yeah, I understand. I'm sorry for being emotional."

He chuckles. "Your best friend just got married. I think you're allowed to be emotional."

She hugs him then, holding him tightly to her. He reciprocates the gesture, his head on top of hers. He thinks this might be their longest hug yet, and that's okay, he enjoys her hugs. The comfort they offer. A sort of comfort he can't really place anywhere except for her. 

"Did I interrupt something?" A joke more than an honest inquiry. 

"No," Lee answers, letting him go and spinning to face Oswald. "Just- take care of him."

Oswald glances at Ed. "I wouldn't imagine doing anything else."

"Good." She walks past him, patting his shoulder. 

"Love, I think we should get going." He runs a hand down his arm, "My mother and all."

"Yes, your mother," Ed agrees, "Just let me finish this cleaning. I'm almost done."

"Eddie, you shouldn't be cleaning."

"Lee said the same thing." He turns back on the sink, "Just let me finish it. I'll feel much better."

Oswald rolls his eyes, kissing his cheek. "Five minutes. Then, I'm dragging you to the car. Don't think I won't." Ed smiles at the threat. 

They have the apartment to themselves again that night, Lee choosing to stay the night at her parent's. The two dropped off Ms. Kapelput with no trouble, she didn't even try to hug Oswald for ten minutes. Oswald looked rather heartbroken that she didn't try to. Ed kissed him in an attempt to make him feel better. He got a smile out of it. 

"Do you want to share our first dance?" Ed asks Oswald, standing in the door frame and watching him remove his socks. 

Oswald eyes their small bedroom. "In here?"

"Yes, it's big enough. There's not going to be any big gestures."

He sighs in annoyance. "Anything for you, I suppose."

Ed moves to stand in front of him, waiting for Oswald to make the first move. Instead, Oswald cups his face and kisses him. The first real, passionate kiss they've shared all day. Ed gives into it, throwing his arms over Oswald's shoulders. He doesn't know how long they stood there, stealing breath from each other, but he stops them before it goes down a road he won't bring himself to stop. 

"Oswald, please," Ed pleads. 

"Fine," Oswald gives in. "How do you want to do this?"

"You'll have to lead. You have a better understanding of the whole art."

"Thank my mother for that."

Ed smiles, quickly kissing Oswald again. "I thank your mother for a lot of things."

He dismisses him. "Yes, yes."

"Due to our heights though, I will have to take the 'man' position."

"Of course."

He wraps his arms around Oswald's waist, Oswald putting his own around his neck. They don't put on music, they never do. Ed finds it more calming to just be in the moment with Oswald. Frequently, he ends up humming something. This is why Ed didn't want their first dance to be so public, shared. These moments have never been meant to be shared. They're too personal. 

"Do you feel any different?" Ed asks quietly. 

"The ring is kind of heavy. Figuratively," Oswald answers. 

"Agreed." He thinks about his own question for a moment. He doesn't feel much different. Is it because it hasn't set in yet? Or, because nothing in their lives have changed except them being husbands, no longer being boyfriends? He doesn't know. He doesn't like not knowing. "I think it'll feel different when we make changes together."

"Probably."

Oswald moves the hands hanging off of Ed's shoulders, to his neck, rubbing circles in the nape of his neck. Ed sighs in content, closing his eyes. Oswald knows exactly where to rub and touch to get Ed melting under his touch. 

"I love you so much, Edward," Oswald tells him. 

"I know. I love you too." Ed kisses him again, sighing once again. 

Their lives are going to change drastically, they both know this. Moving is unavoidable, they'll try, but they'll be beat. Everything is going to end up being shared, medical and legal. There's going to be more bickering and arguments, but that comes with marriage. Nothing is a one person decision anymore. So yes, things are going to change and they're going to have to mature with the change, yet they'll be fine. They've always gotten through everything. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oswald's vows should have been way better than they were, but I got ridiculously tired. My sincere apologies.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, these characters will be back. This isn't the end of their story. 
> 
> Kudos to the people who catch my thrown in Taylor Swift lyrics. She's the love of my life. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
